


In Which Raikou Bedazzles a Turtle

by EliteDelieght



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, We all know Raikou owns a bedazzler, don't even tell me he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gau really should have known better than to bring home a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Raikou Bedazzles a Turtle

There was the familiar noise of the apartment door slamming shut, and a pair of footsteps clattered down the hall and into the living room. “Raikou?”  
The pink-haired samurai looked up from his book, a small smile gracing his features and the usual ‘welcome home, Gau’ about to leave his lips.  
It never got the chance however, and the words died in Raikou’s throat as his gaze caught on a small object in the other boy’s hands.  
There was a moment of silence as Raikou observed his companion’s new acquisition, before he finally spoke up. “Gau. You’re holding a turtle.” He finally pointed out.  
"Uh, yeah. I found him outside in a box… and well, can I keep him?" Gau spoke up, fidgeting lightly and holding the turtle gently between his fingers. The animal in question lethargically moved its head upwards as though surveying his new environment.  
A large grin lit up Raikou’s face and before Gau knew what had happened, the samurai was standing right in front of him and carefully plucking the turtle from his grasp. “Of course! Oh my, he’s so cute!” He held up the animal to his face, looking happier than the younger male had seen him in awhile.  
"What’s his name?"  
"Oh, uh, I don’t know." The dark haired male blinked slowly, "I was thinking something traditional. Maybe Aoi?"  
Raikou scrunched up his nose in that way he never did around anyone but Gau- that cute way that the younger Wakatchi adored. “Aoi? No no no, that isn’t going to do, Gau, what are you thinking? That's terrible, Aoi the Turtle? No. I hereby dub you Textbook. Textbook the turtle.” He said, looking the newly-named animal in the face and nodding to himself.  
"… Textbook? Raikou we aren’t naming it Textbook!" Gau protested, a look of bafflement spreading across his face.  
"Of course we are. Isn’t that right, Textbook?"  
And Gau couldn’t seem to argue.  
——————  
"RAIKOU WHY ARE YOU BEDAZZLING TEXTBOOK?!"  
"His shell was far too dull, Gau."  
"It’s three in the morning! Put the bedazzler down, come back to bed and for heaven’s sake, Raikou, leave Textbook alone!"  
"I’m almost done, though."  
"Raikou!"


End file.
